


I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you (Eng)

by BBachman9



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBachman9/pseuds/BBachman9
Summary: The idea of Guzmán finding him half naked on the floor of the room they share, his head against the wood, sweating and moaning the name of his ex-girlfriend makes him feel terribly dirty. Well, a little excited isn't going to deny it. He doesn't know what he would answer, if he came in, maybe the truth. "I know it seems weird, but your ex-girlfriend told me to wait for her in bed with her legs spread wide, but I love teasing her, and she's never fucked me on the floor." Maybe he should have listened to his mothers and go to a sexologist, but who wants to be normal when you can be happy.
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada
Kudos: 5





	I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you (Eng)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the english quality, I'm south american 🌈

On the bed in their hotel room, Lu opened the window overlooking the pool, while he waited for Polo to finish brushing his teeth to go down together for breakfast.

They didn't move out of bed, usually. Both in your apartment and in the hotel. The week they'd been there, they had taken advantage of the room service.

It was their last day and they had to leave their room before noon, when they had breakfast in bed they used to eat very little, and finish very late. No longer face to face with the repeated and friendly complaints from the service about annoying noise, they agreed that going down was a good idea. It was not his intention that they should be evicted from the room for running over time.

She took in fresh air and massaged her temple. Guilt plagued her.

It's not like she has much qualms about lying, or pretending. I could handle it. Her entire adolescent life was based on pretending, pretending to be someone she wasn't, someone stronger, more carefree; but he hated doing it with Carla.

Their friendship had gone through several ups and downs when they were younger. Afraid to show themselves as they were, even to each other. Doing it around Las Encinas and its world, bright but disgustingly fake, was terrifying. They agreed that in a world like that, they needed a ground wire. Carla was for her. And Lu knew it was hers. She and Polo were.

She knew that Carla and Polo still loved each other, although differently.  
I'd be lying if I said that as a child Lu didn't envy their relationship. She wanted someone to see her the way he looked at her. Let him understand her as Carla understood him, without her saying a word.  
The two of them came in a combo, from the age of twelve they began to be a team. And she wanted that so badly. She thought she had it with Guzmán, but was fooling herself, he hardly remembered her birthday; Guzman did not mind meeting her, he bought the image she projected because it was convenient for him.

She loved him. How someone loves something unattainable, hungry, in need. When she had it in her hands it was not enough, it was never enough. Just by saying that the love she once had for Valerio was less painful and toxic for both of them than her relationship with Guzmán, one could easily understand what it was like for Lu to love him.

Polo was a surprise. Carla one night tell her what it was like, away from the eyes of others. Ironic, sensitive, scathing, sharp-tongued, big-hearted. "Loving him was one of the easiest things I have ever done in my life" -she confessed after drowning in glasses in Lu's bed, while painting her nails with strange neatness for her condition. Lu can agree with Carla. In silence.

They hooked up at their graduation. They were both very nervous, struggling to enjoy the celebration.

Polo kicked panic attacks like balls, and she couldn't stop thinking about her future; her father was going to pay for whatever college she wanted, and her grades were excellent, but still she felt suffocated with more pressure than ever. As long as she can remember her life is that way, she would have to be used to it, she wasn't. I was terrified, I was afraid. Fear that the hectic pace she was carrying would never stop, that she would never be satisfied, nor could she truly enjoy anything.

The sensation hit her suddenly, like a realization. She was condemned and she herself was a victim and an executioner.

The music was playing at maximum volume, his companions danced and laughed, they cried excitedly.

Lu looked for the bathroom to cry for different reasons. So he found it, the door was half open; his back touched the wall, his legs were semi-extended and he breathed slowly.

I don't question why she was there. Lu didn't notice that she had the wrong bathroom. Her head was pounding and hers eyes were watering. She was agitated, but she began to choke the moment that the fact that breathing was unconscious, mechanical, floated through her head; wanting to force him to calm down Lu even felt useless to inhale at all.

He saw her, struggling, her face red from crying and for lack of air.

Lu clenched her fingers on the door, searching for support. His head was splitting, and he felt like the martini was shooting up. With one hand on his chest he rubbed himself frantically. I hardly notice that someone was there. He did when he forced her to look into her eyes, speaking quietly. The first thing that came to mind is that no one had spoken so patiently to her in her life, and it didn't really lift her spirits.

Polo asked if he could touch her, and he must have nodded because he carefully removed her hands from her chest and held her wrists, accommodating one of them on his chest, asking her to imitate his breathing.

\- "You're having an anxiety attack, you're going to be fine, it's going to pass" he whispered. "Try to imitate me"

The first few puffs were rough and violent, but he lied to her saying he was doing a great job.  
After five minutes her chest felt lighter, and she could inhale without going too deep and feel sofocated .

Polo looked into her eyes. - "Lu, are you okay? Shall I call Carla?" - he asked when his breathing calmed. She closed her eyes and denied both times. With their help, she sat on the floor, not thinking about how unsanitary it was.

\- "You can go Polo, I want to be alone"

\- "You're crazy" - he affirmed. "I'm not going to leave you like this Lu, I don't know what image you have of me, but I'm not ..." she pronounced, cutting off the sentence before saying her name. Lu found him cute. He didn't want to hurt her, but she wasn't an idiot.

\- "Guzmán, say his name. Don't hurt me, it's disgusting." "He left me, I will survive, you have experience to know it. They love you, until they get a better model" - she attacked in a scathing way. He didn't deserve it, she knew it as soon as it left her lips. She could blame the alcohol, but the truth was, she hated being vulnerable. Lu knew it was a lie, but that Polo was going to hurt. He took a deep, measured breath, she recognized it as an attempt not to collapse. He opened his mouth angrily, as if to counter her insult with a more hurtful retort. But he seemed to change his mind looking at her.

\- "Good luck Lu, have a good night" -he said, although he did not move from his place. Lu gave up what was left of her dignity and began to sob loudly. She hate feeling guilty.

Immediately sincere concern crept onto Polo's face. He crouched down and knelt beside her.

"You're like this because of Guzmán" "Lu…"

"No" - Lu cut it off. "It's not about him." And she was not lying, somehow she felt proud to have other triggers besides Guzmán.

Polo nodded unconvinced. "Do you want to talk about it?" Lu denied. She wanted to tell him that what she needed was for him to stay with her. Thus, without speaking. That if I gave her a hug she wouldn't back down, but she didn't feel like being more pathetic, so she kept quiet.

He still does not understand why he did it, perhaps he has managed to read it easily, discovered that the only way to make her feel better was by showing her that she was not the only one who could lose, that if he opened up like that with her, he would not mind showing weakness. She only knows that he sat next to her, staring straight ahead.

\- "I don't know why you're wrong, and maybe this is ridiculous and won't work for you ... Lu, you're smart, and very pretty, although certainly unbearable. You don't need anyone to tell you, except for an idiot like Guzmán. It's good, in the bottom, but you deserve someone who sees how you shine without having to shake you in front of their eyes "-he laughed. "You may be right, Cristian is clearly a better role model, although he does not deserve Carla, neither of them does. My entire existence was based on hating myself, and simultaneously finding a respite in the validation of others. In Carla, in Guzmán. I may not be as handsome as Cristian, or daring as Guzmán, but that's fine. I'm Polo, I have a hard time speaking in public, I wanted others to love me, I'm good at listening, and not very proud, he played the piano acceptably, and I cook really well for someone who has three cooks, I think that animals are better than many people, and that love does not end, it transforms. I may not be the best, but I deserve to be happy, to be recognized. And if I do it Lu, if I'm worth it, don't you think you do it too? "- He asked looking at her, and his breath hitched for reasons other than panic.

Polo noticed. He frowned and touched her chest, brushing the fabric of her dress. He rubbed carefully and opened his mouth. Lu shut him up with a kiss. At first he made a move to back away but she tangled her fingers in his hair and he dislodged himself with her touch.

No one can judge her. She had officially broken up with Guzmán last year, and although she had no intention of going out with him, or sleeping in his bed, seeing him happy with her hurt.

His relationship with Nadia clearly didn't work out, they had nothing in common but ridiculously good sex, she confessed to him. Guzmán after crying for her for a semester, so that she would give what they had a chance, gave up easily. Halfway through the year he had another girl under his arm, speaking into his ear and stroking his back.

It hurt him because Guzmán could be an idiot with all the letters, run away from commitment, and be selfish and disinterested, but he loved Nadia, even if it was a whim, and when he looked at this new girl, a name that Lu did not remember, his eyes. He was a jerk. But one delivered, who fell in love fast, easy. The problem wasn't him, she thought. The problem was that she was not enough for Guzmán.

And that hurt like nothing.

Not so much for him, more for the fact that Lu was thin because she looked fat, she got the best grades in addition to speaking in six languages because she didn't think she was good for much, she tried to be the best daughter because she thought they didn't want her, and she endured that Guzmán treated her like an inflatable doll and ignored that he was cheating on her because she knew that she would never be able to please him. He was right. He did not love her, and the respect he had for her was born from the validation of others, just like Polo.

She should have heard the cliché: "if you don't love yourself first, you won't be able to love anyone else" even if it was a phrase from a sugar packet.

Polo had his history of emotional problems to add to the list.

Unfortunately they did not coincide in toxic relationships.

How he managed to have a good relationship with each of his hookups is a mystery: Carla and he were still equally close, even though Cristian's appearance would have separated them, or rather helped open their eyes regarding their relationship; With Ander they laughed at the term they spent together before Polo forced him directly to fix his problems with Omar, who was miserable; they were best friends with Cayetana, being one of the two people she knows from their relationship; Valerio, Polo fondly joked about escaping to Switzerland with his brother when Lu pissed him off. He has the vague impression that Rebeka, his girlfriend, would encourage them. Guzmán and Ander daily complain about having abandoned them for him. Its dynamic is fun, light, and neither of them knows the concept of personal space, hugging and touching their hair, kissing the forehead;

In the bathroom of the Polo theater he caressed his neck and she saw how the weak strength that she had left to not take him to her bed disappeared as if they had never existed. He must have felt her squirm because he held her hand and yanked her off.

Without realizing it, it was dawn, and she would open her eyes in a room that was not hers, with her friend's ex-boyfriend between her legs.

It was impulsive, and hasty, but Lu doesn't regret it one bit. Deleting Nadia's video, breaking up with Guzmán, and kissing Polo in that bathroom were the few nonacademic things that Lu was proud of in her last years at Las Encinas.

Not telling Carla seemed like a good idea at first. She was afraid of how she would react, and she was everything to Lu. He couldn't lose her. Polo had been her boyfriend from the age of twelve to sixteen. His first time in many ways. It was strange having him with her. It felt like he was taking it off, even though Carla had broken up with him, and they were currently friends. Months passed and he realized he had screwed up. There was no chance that she would break up with Polo, or that they would pretend it was just sex. At some point they would have to tell her and the more the months went by, she was aware that Carla would take it worse, having hidden it from her. she could lie to her about the dates, but he knows that Carla wouldn't believe him, he knew her very well.

She and Polo have been together for more than two years. And it cannot stretch it any further.

Almost none of their friends knew they were dating. Hiding it from Carla consisted of not being able to tell Valerio, because Rebeka somehow became a good friend of the blonde; Nor was Ander, whom Polo did not want to put between him and Guzmán; since Ander couldn't know it, Lu kept it from Omar. It was a fucking circle.

They took a risk with Nadia and Cayetana. Her friend hated lying, but she was able to do it for her. Cayetana had no close relationship with anyone other than Polo or Valerio, and her brother would not mind if he had hidden it from her, he would be amused by the fact that the blonde had been able to keep it for two years.

Their parents knew it, that counted. Telling her father was not a problem, he had not spoken to his son in years. Telling Polo's mothers was more difficult, they had a relationship with Carla's mother, and they loved her more than her. It didn't hurt that they preferred her to their son, she understood. Lu also liked Carla more than herself.

Polo pulls her out of her thoughts by resting his chin on her shoulder, his nose caressing her neck. If she wasn't used to being surprised in this way, she would have jumped, on the contrary, still looking out, she closes her eyes and clings to his touch.

//

When she was a girl she thought that the greatest act of love that a boy could have for her was to open the car door for her, blame the romantic comedies. She realizes she was wrong when Polo hears the endless curiosities about sea turtles that she tells him, listening to her as if she really cares that they are essential to keeping the oceans healthy, eating jellyfish that would multiply uncontrollably if they disappeared.

She is a simple girl, she likes to be paid attention, feeds her self-esteem. For the same reason, when Polo buys him a huge turtle and a small jellyfish that he ties with a thread to his leg, he thinks he is a fool but that he could not love him more if he tried.

Lu was going to miss his little vacation. The Maldives. It was a country with really beautiful islands, and the food was very good. Due to its proximity to India, spices and spiciness were characteristic in each dish. They had mashini for breakfast, a mixture of tuna, onion, coconut, and chili flavored with lime juice.

At the end of their destination they went diving, of course they had done it the first day they arrived, but it was a good way to say goodbye before facing the hell that was coming. Lu preferred turtles, Polo liked to swim with whale sharks, one of the most harmless of their kind. The small fish were also something to highlight: dolphins, lion fish, endowed with a necessary sting to avoid; stone with a poison even more harmful than the previous one, a fish that camouflages itself in the deep, lurking; sail with its beautiful dorsal fin extended.

(.)

They finished diving in time for a quick lunch before they had to catch the plane, Fish and Coconut Curry with Unleavened Bread. Very tasty, but Lu was starting to get fed up with fish to be honest, she couldn't wait to eat tapas in Madrid. She live with Polo in New York, and although tried to eat healthy she always fell for pizza, he admitted it.

Lumoved into her boyfriend's apartment weeks ago. It was one of the reasons that led them to make the decision to tell it once and for all. Their friends were not idiots, none had the need to share a flat, they were very well off financially. Before they visited them, they preferred to prepare them. If Carla wanted to continue seeing her.

Ander was twenty years old, and he lived with Omar in Puebla, an hour and a half from Madrid by car. He decided to celebrate it in Sierra de la Culebra, renting some cabins for his friends. Lu knew it was the idea of her boyfriend, the social partner of the relationship, she knew Ander well enough to be sure that the boy preferred to stay with Omar in his apartment playing video games, and perhaps going out with Polo and Guzmán to have a couple of beers as the maximum act of socialization.

she doesn't remember the last time they were meeting all their friends together, like almost a year ago. It was a good time to uncover what they were up to. Lu hoped not to ruin Ander's birthday, they would wait for the last day of their stay, they would stay for a weekend.

Lu honestly did not understand how no one suspected anything. They had made no secret that they were traveling together. Of course, they made the pretense of inviting Carla, Guzmán and Ander knowing that due to their internships or jobs at that time they could not accompany them, falsely regretting at the moment they explained their reasons. God, they were terrible friends.

"Lu" - Polo called. They were traveling by taxi to the airport, half an hour away. "Dream" -he protested, closing his eyes and hitting her head with his shoulder.  
Lu dating a big baby. She rolled her eyes but let him lie on her lap and kissed her hair. She noticed that the driver was looking at them, she caressed her boyfriend's lips, who kept his eyes closed, he felt her and opened them sucking one of her fingers in its entirety. The taxi driver looked away instantly. Polo laughed, the damned knew well what he was doing. So cheeky, that was his fault, he had to admit, he learned it from her. He wasn't going to complain, she liked when he act that trusting.

Apparently he had calculated for both of them to sleep, because in the middle of the trip Polo's alarm clock went off, and he woke up from her sleep, pulling her into a hug so that she slept on his chest.

Woke up when she got to the airport, listening to her boyfriend speak to the taxi driver in English. I don't realize how tired she was until the moment of having to get up from the seat, she had a terrible time keeping her eyes open. Polo put his amused arm around her, helping her stay upright. The driver helped them by unloading their suitcases, and Polo brushed the hair from her face as he nodded.

\- "It's about an hour and a half before the flight, we can have a coffee inside, or you can continue sleeping after we check-in"

Lu looked at him indignantly. -"I'm awake".

Polo let out a laugh and she crossed her arms until he kissed the corner of her mouth and had to give in. A good kiss would wake her up. Apparently she was a bit asleep, because she didn't notice that the taxi driver was waiting visibly uncomfortable to be paid until Polo broke away with a smile, and took out his wallet. He smiled at her and grabbed his bags.

Lu showed him that she was wide awake by walking in front of him, and almost falling in the attempt. Her boyfriend was kind enough not to say a word to her, holding her in a hug still with suitcases in both hands.

/ /

The flight had stops in Paris, and Dubai, and lasted fifteen comfortable hours of travel.

Lu had no problem, but it was torture for Polo to take such long trips.

Traveling by plane made him very nervous, adding to the nausea, if in itself he got dizzy traveling by car, by plane it was unbearable. His doctor prescribed dramamine but it left him drowsy and down, it was not recommended for someone with depressive episodes behind his back, his therapist warned.

Lu always gave her the window seat, and held her hand. She liked that about him, she wasn't ashamed of physical contact in public, it was just as sticky as behind closed doors, it made her feel loved, she appreciated it. I wouldn't even tell him crazy.

Look in his direction to make sure he's okay. His eyes are closed and he's very pale.

Feeling the need to make him laugh, she shares one of his headphones and plays baby got back. They started watching Friends together a few months ago and that scene is one of the few that is worthwhile in recent seasons, they both agree on that.

Lu knows that he thinks about the possibility of an accident, although he is aware of the improbability of it happening. Decide to joke about the situation a bit.

\- "Suppose it falls, right?" -He nods. Lu takes a quick glance at the passengers so she can keep up with her eyes. "If you had to eat someone, who would you choose?" - Polo makes a great effort to contain his laughter, he grants it. "Literally or figuratively? -Lu hits him indignantly. -" Both answers same subject, second row, first seat. "Lu looks for him and lets out a laugh that undoubtedly bothers the woman sitting next to him. The young man is tall, formed , the shirt is ridiculously tight on her, and her wavy hair is messy but still somehow looking good, her fingers are full of rings, and an earring on her left lobe. Her boyfriend definitely has a type. /p>

Lu nodded convinced with the answer. - "Would you leave me a bit? Polo gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. -" Mine is yours.

She stroked his earlobe as she looked at him. She seemed to have recovered from nausea, taken on a little color, but Polo was still shaking slightly. She sees him squeeze the seat, digging his nails into it.

The song was over. It was not advisable to read or watch movies while traveling if you got dizzy easily. It was difficult to distract him with limited means.

An idea came to mind.

Guzmán told him that his obsession with doing it in public places was crazy, but Polo loved it.  
It was clear that they weren't going to fuck in the bathroom, not for decorum, for the fact that the dizziness would get worse and the bathroom was small, he was drowned out by closed places. Looking to her left, she noticed that the passenger next to her had been able to fall asleep. Pulling the blanket they were given to fly under his seat, he unfolded it, covering them both.

Polo smiled and rubbed hercheek. - "Thanks, I'm not cold."

Lu licked her lower lip, and brought her mouth to her ear, whispering. -"I know". She ran his hand down his chest, down to his stomach, coming back up, squeezing one of his nipples. Polo flinched, rising slightly from his seat in surprise. - "Lu" -he challenged her.

She kept looking at him, her pupils dilated almost imperceptibly from afar, but she was glued to him. From outside it seemed that they were speaking in whispers so as not to disturb the woman next to them.

She doesn't listen to his indignation. Touch him on his pants, massaging. He hardened under her hand quickly. - "I just want to make you feel good" -he defended himself. Polo seemed to agree, or gave up easily, thrusting into his hand.

-Is it too late to claim my birthday present?

Her boyfriend shook his head in agreement. -We are in August, and I have given you many gifts. Lu made a ridiculous fake pout that he knew Polo would buy like hot bread.

-Are you going to deny me one more gift? And I thought you loved me "-she snapped, with a hand on his chest as she continued to touch him.

Polo rolled his eyes. "What does my baby want?" He asked jokingly.

She licked his ear, and bit the lobe, dragging her teeth. Polo swore that half the plane was aware of what they were doing, Lu was anything but sneaky. - "I want to drive you crazy the whole trip by car to Puebla, that you suck me in the car, next to the road; get to the cabins and greet all our friends as if we weren't in a hurry to touch each other, I'm going to talk to Carla for At least half an hour, you're going to say feeling sick from the flight and wanting to sleep a little before dinner… "He listens to her as if he was suddenly hypnotized at her command. He's wet, she can feel. The blush rises all over her face. She loved that he loved that she was this possessive. Her confidence overwhelms her. Lu could leave him tied up in the middle of nowhere and he would wait for her with the utmost diligence. " I'm going to explain to Carla that I need to take a bath and that I see her at dinner… I'm going to go into the room you share with Guzman. And you're going to wait for me upside down like you're sleeping. You are going to leave your shirt covered with the sheets but naked from the waist down "

His eyes lit up, leaning closer asking a question in her ear.

Lu denies amused, she hoped she would come to that conclusion.

When she got this bossy, and took the reins, it was usually because she desperately needed to ride him.

-"No". He looks at her confused, expectant.

"I'm going to pull the sheets off you, I'm going to hold you under your arms, with my breath on your neck, and still with my dress and shoes on I'm going to fuck you" Emotions that he captured with ease appeared on his face: surprise, emotion, need, longing. He stopped moving against her for a millisecond, his member jumped in his fingers, a moan came out of his mouth that he tried to cover with coughing. Lu was proud of herself.

Abandoned of the initial surprise, she hid her face in his neck and began to take quick, uneven lunges. Lu had to slow down a bit because it would be more than obvious what they were doing. "Easy. Slower." He obeyed her, as a reward he stroked the tip of his head, making him squirm.

\- "Lu" - I beg in a hoarse voice. He managed to make her shudder. She was so focused on him that she didn't notice until that moment the growing need to touch herself.

\- "I'm going to fuck you so well that it will cost you to walk, and that way everyone will know that you are mine. Because you are mine Polo. You are lucky, I take good care of what belongs to me" -he promised, and he got lost, whispering unintelligible phrases that they carried his name inside, squeezing his hands so hard it hurt, in a good way. Lu wipe the sweat from his forehead lovingly as he rode his replicas, praising him as if his life depended on it. She had learned it from him.

By moving in together weeks ago they tried. For Lu it was a one-way trip. Did not understand why she not try it before. Well, Guzmán in the best of cases would have died of laughter if she proposed it.

Polo hadn't done it with any of the people he had slept with, before dating her. It felt so good to be the first to make him feel that way, to know that she could reduce him to babbling so easily.

At first when asked, Lu felt the least bit insecure. Knew it was silly, but Polo liked men too, and the fear of not being enough surfaced. He removed it in seconds. Polo recited her name as if it were some mantra for eternal salvation, looking at her as if he could not believe how lucky she was. When she wore skirts she couldn't stop staring at her legs, she pulled it out like this many times, squeezing her wet thighs around him.

The memories and the promise of the night serve to bring her closer without even touching.

Closing his eyes he lowered his hand to where he needed it. Polo stopped her in her tracks, staring at her hungrily even though seconds before she had come in his pants.

Lu left him, without complaining sat on his hands, trembling. He removed her panties with all the dissimulation he could, and ran his moisture to her clit to rub it better. She has to grudgingly give Polo the credit, the boy handled the cough farce much better than she did.

/ /

They are at the entrance of the town, when Carla sends him a message to see if they are arriving. Lu responds with a photo to a traffic sign that says: Puebla de Sanobria, 30 kilometers.

Puebla is a small town in the province of Zamora, close to Portugal. Omar and Ander escaped there to get away from Madrid's hectic life. All the streets are made of stone, as many towns in Castilla de León are located on top of a hill.

The view is beautiful.

Lu enjoys taking air through the window, the weather is cool, considering that it is the height of summer. The light wind messes up her hair, on her wrist she has a garter with which she holds it tight. She looks at herself in the mirror of the car, and ties the straps of her white dress with blue dots and small flowers of the same color; Lu feels it a size smaller than what she usually wears; Before it was looser, it's normal, they have been eating the last two weeks.

Find cold water in the small portable conservator they brought, and take sips. He passes the bottle to Polo who thanks her by kissing her hand.

\- "There are sandwiches inside, turkey, avocado, cheese and dried tomatoes" - his stomach rumbles at the mention, God, it's true what they said, as a couple one goes crazy, and Polo has a fixation on feeding or cooking for her .

Lu hands him one and closes the refrigerator.

He looks at her, and cocks his head. He takes a bite of the sandwich and licks his lips. - "Do you want something else? We can stop at the next station."

Play with the bracelets on your wrist, without looking at him.

He really doesn't want a sermon at this point, and Polo is with Carla one of the only people who can tell when something is bothering him. Telling him he's not hungry is ridiculous, they haven't eaten since noon and it's ten o'clock at night, Polo isn't stupid. Keep figuring out what to answer him when he finds out.  
He stops eating suddenly and looks at her. Lu hates that they feel sorry for him, but with him it is different, because it is not pain in itself, it is to understand that it is shit that he feels that way. He shakes his hand, and traces circles on his palm. His stomach hurts, go back to drink some water.

\- "Do you want to write to Victoria now or early tomorrow?" she asks, as if the option of not telling her therapist that she doesn't feel like eating isn't available to choose from.

She avoids his gaze, but does not release his hand. -"Morning" .

\- "Good" - he conceded, wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he could touch his thumbs. He released her carefully and with his eyes fixed on the road, he broke his sandwich into small pieces, leaving them on his lap on top of napkins- "Slowly, okay?" - She accepted, knowing that negotiating not to eat was not possible. Looking in the container gives him another, so that he can continue eating.  
Feeds him little by little, small portions so that he doesn't eat at once on an empty stomach. Lu felt like she was three years old, but she liked being cared for.

When she realizes, Polo is cutting her off, and she doesn't complain. They are very tasty, and for dinner there were hours left, he would pass out if he did not eat well before. His constant low pressure didn't help.

-There are grapes, right?

-Green, yes. In the background-it points to you.

Lu looks at the watch on her wrist. - "Is it right now? I need to go to the bathroom," she says without thinking about how it should sound at that precise moment.

she sees Polo swallow hard, and is going to explain that she is not going to do it, but he stops the car on the side of the road.

-We are five minutes from the station. Twenty to arrive. We can stop for you to come down but I'll wait for you outside.

She prefers not to wait twenty minutes, besides his company does not bother her, it was not the first time he did it. Guess it must be weird if he does it when they're in the cabins.

"Okay," she says, with his head on his shoulder. "Why did we stop?"

Polo lifts her from her hips and sits on top of him. Lu moans and he laughs amused, hugging her.

\- "I wanted to give you a hug." She tries to hide her shame without triumph, and crosses her arms. Polo shakes his head. - "You know I love you right?"  
Of course she knows, she heard it from his mouth many times, he never tires of doing it. Is so dumb for him.  
Lu don't want to answer him, she prefers to prove it. Lu is a person of words, but with him it is so easy to act; runs her fingers over the scar on his wrist, and sees his eyes light up and water simultaneously.

Being with him was intense, she loved that. Almost as much as she loved him.

/ /

They had rented cabins in La Sierra de la Culebra, it was in Zamora, near Puebla where they had their apartment.

Lu honestly preferred a hotel to go to a camping to be among weeds, bugs and wolves; her friends were weird.

Carla came from Paris, Guzmán from Berlin, Valerio and Rebe were the few who had stayed in Spain, although they lived six hours from Madrid in Vigo, a coastal city. Even so, how they traveled from Asia, and in the same way they were the ones who lived the furthest, they were the last to arrive.

Lu had urged him to make another stop, and started kissing him hard in the driver's seat. He forced himself to calm down, before having to greet his friends.

They had gone over it again, she would go with Carla and he would wait for her in her room. He prayed that Guzmán had already rested, finding them like this would be an uncomfortable situation to explain, at least.

The campsite allowed camping with their own tents, neither they nor their friends wanted to sleep uncomfortably, not even from the experience.

The cabins looked modest, but well-kept. The park seemed lush, and extensive, at least was what they could see at first glance, when entering the place. Lu was talking to Carla on the phone, to find out where they were. Apparently there was a reception building that also had two large dining rooms, a living room and bathrooms.

Polo parked the car, and left his suitcases at the reception desk while Lu stretched, calming the muscles that had been numb from the journey.

Loose locks traversed her face in a messy way; It is a clear sign of her tiredness, that she did not stop to take a few seconds and see how she looked before getting out of the car.

he knows that it is going to upset her greatly to have entered like that, honestly it is not something serious, it even fit her her well, but it is not as if her perfectionist ways have blurred over the years. Glancing quickly at the entrance of the building to verify that none of her friends were leaving, she grabs her waist and tucks the strands behind her ear.

Although she hides her face on her chest, Polo can feel her smile.

Their friends are scattered in the living room, taking up most of the space.

In one of the main chairs Ander rests his head on Omar's shoulder, Rebeka and Valerio sitting next to him look for gold in the other's throat, Guzmán in the corner seems understandably uncomfortable; when they start to lean on him he leaps up yelling at them. Although he's clearly a bit amused by the situation.

Carla sitting on a single sofa rolls her eyes, Cayetana comes back from the dining room with a bottle and many glasses, and everyone cheers.

They watch them, laughing, not entering yet. Carla shakes her head and when she sees them she gives them a smile, getting up to hug her friend; they both run to each other as if they hadn't seen each other for years.

Polo puts his arms around his friends, who ruffle his hair and pat his back as a sign of affection, he really appreciates the contact, he missed them.

Greet others with two kisses. Caye laughs with the bottle in hand when he gives her the second, and Polo looks at her amused, she shakes her head with a gesture with her hand, downplaying what had gone through her head.

It is definitely not the first bottle they open.

Helps her serve before she breaks a glass; the girl drinks a glass and becomes a little clumsy, and giggly. He grabs his glass from the table and pours three fingers of champagne on it; He makes a face but agrees with him, grabbing a solitary bottle of water from the table, with the hand that is not holding the glass, of course.

He doesn't understand how they can drink before dinner, but it still works for two more people, one of them is Ander. He realizes that it would be a bit weird with Omar by his side, and decides to serve another one for him too. They both accept them thanking him, Guzmán smiles at him when he picks up the third. He doesn't know that he thought it was for him until Lu behind him receives the glass and Guzmán looks at them both before letting out an indignant snort.

\- "Really? You give it to Ander and not to me?" - Polo laughs, he loves when he poses questions to both of them, Guzmán is a little boy, and seeks admiration and constant attention. When he can't, he grumbles. -It's his birthday. Guzmán gestures towards Lu who rests his arm on his shoulder and sticks out his tongue. - "You just gave Lucrecia a drink, I didn't know that her birth had changed."

He looks at her, hoping she knows what to say, but seems to be stuck, with no sarcastic response to the comment.

The water in Cayetana seems to have worked miracles, because it realizes the situation on the fly. The blonde lifts her almost empty glass and hikes her shoulders. -There is a VIP club for alcoholic care, it is very closed, I don't think you can enter, we are the best. It was a weak joke, but Guzmán seemed satisfied with the answer, because he raised his hands in defeat.

Valerio and Rebe seemed to have returned to being social beings. Both attack their glasses to settle back on the couch. The rest imitate them by sitting around the table.

There are no other seats than the large armchair and the two individual ones at its side.

Carla gestures for Lu to sit on her lap. Guzmán's face at the realization that one of the two is going to have to sit on top of the other is so iconic that it is hard for him not to laugh out loud.

He was clearly going to sit on the floor.

Rebeka avoids him by giving him her place next to Valerio, accompanied by a suggestive comment about her boyfriend, Polo cannot decipher if it was a warning or an invitation.

He had forgotten that Rebeka and Cayetana had become friends at some point in their senior year, he is amazed at how comfortable they were sitting together. That made him realize that female friendships had the upper hand with his counterpart, the affection was more natural, more spontaneous.

-Well, does anyone have something juicy to tell? Wedding, funeral, anything goes-asked Valerio. His girlfriend seconded him, stretching an arm in his direction. - "College is driving us crazy, the most interesting thing that happened to us this week is that the water tank broke. Someone have mercy"

Carla raises her hand with a slight smile, Lu realized it was one of those smug smiles that she used to give, as if she was really proud of what she was about to tell. - “Neither marriages nor deaths, even so the single life in Rome is remarkable. Mine at least, of course ”.

With a slow voice and a falsely serious face, she told them about his last bad loves, disastrous sexual experiences, and the ingenuity he used to free himself from those situations. She related in such a natural way that Polo forgot what they had planned until Lu squeezed his hand tightly under the table.

/ /

The room was spacious, with large windows that illuminated the space, these opened onto the balcony, thankfully. The two beds were identical, single-sized, you're tempted to push them together, but prefer not to make more noise than necessary.

He gets rid of his shoes and jacket, leaving the first under the bed, and his jacket on Guzmán's bed.

The promises of his girlfriend haunt his mind.

It's silly that she can make him blush so easily, with Carla being this vulnerable made him uncomfortable, more because of the pressure from his friends and their mothers than because of her; Still, he tried to be "the man" that his girlfriend deserved, that others expected of him.

He fulfilled her whims and let her have him at her feet because she needed him, to feel that he was good for her. He didn't think he'd ever stop loving her, but with Carla he felt insecure, waiting for her wishes Polo went crazy.

Carla had the reins and he was happy with what he wanted. It cost him horrors to find himself with her by his side.

With Lu they both took care of the other; Lu would never admit it, but for him he would do anything. He was hers, she was his. Not as a way of absolute belonging; more like a promise of devotion and care. With Lu he felt that he could be whatever he wanted, what he needed. He fucked her against the cold tiles of her bathroom every other day, biting her collarbone, drawing patterns on her ribs with his tongue; She traveled his neck, abdomen, thighs with her tongue as a guide, with her cold hands and warm lips; holding it steady, yet easy.

You can feel the stain forming on the front of your jeans.

Spread her legs a little, still standing looking at a fixed point outside the room, Lu's instructions were to get on the bed and wait for her without clothes, she loves the idea of opposing him a bit.

The idea of Guzmán finding him half naked on the floor of the room they share, his head against the wood, sweating and moaning the name of his ex-girlfriend makes him feel terribly dirty. Well, a little excited isn't going to deny it. He doesn't know what he would answer, if he came in, maybe the truth. "I know it seems weird, but your ex-girlfriend told me to wait for her in bed with her legs spread wide, but I love teasing her, and she's never fucked me on the floor." Maybe he should have listened to his mothers and go to a sexologist, but who wants to be normal when you can be happy.

He is in his boxers when she slowly opens the door. He is not really aware of his presence until he is around him from behind, and he feels his breath on his neck. It makes him wince, gasp.

Lu doesn't seem angry that he disobeyed her but she pretends to be very well, Polo thanks her.

Shee wraps his neck with one of her hands, while scratching his hip bone, and licking his lower lip. He seeks to kiss her, Lu laugh softly y denying. She bites the meat, roughly, until it bleeds. Polo moans and complains, closing his eyes to feel her better. She touches it on the fabric of her underwear. Lu strokes her cheek, and wipes the trickle of blood with her thumb. She brings it to her mouth, without thinking. Polo can't stop looking at her.

She undresses quickly, as if the fabric bothered her. Throwing her shirt to the ground.

She has no bodice, if he were allowed to move he would come to kiss her, his lips on her breasts.

She unbuttons her skirt so that it rests on her shoes and shirt. Her panties are lacy, white, they contrast with the tan of her body; She is wearing garters of the same color. He lets out a muffled sound when he sees it.

\- "Lu" -he asks, without being clear about what he is begging for. Anything. She. She closer.

His girlfriend loves to keep him waiting, but it seems she needs him as much as he does, because she quietly shuts him up, and he takes it out of her purse.

Polo dies laughing. Lu looks at him offended. He is quick to explain. The suitcases were not touched, it is clear that when they carried it in their wallet when they were searched at the airport they discovered it. Surely it matches. The idea kindles her a bit. She's a cheeky. Polo would tell you how similar he is to Valerio in more ways than you would expect, but it would be very strange to comment on it in that context.

She sits on top of it, and pulls it closer, until she's in a comfortable position. Polo wraps his legs around her hips, complaining.

He does not think he will ever tire of the sensation. Lu inside you, in the extreme; holding him in place, straining his hips.

She always treats him so well, as if it were a ceremony to fuck him. Never rush too much.

Lu heats the lubricant on her fingers, rubbing the area before penetrating it first with just one, then two, sometimes up to three. Looking at him to see how he is.

He is not going to get fed up with his expression, calm at first, until he is completely inside. Waiting for you to get used to the feeling of being so full. For some reason it makes him feel vulnerable, being in that position, so exposed. However, he is not nervous, he never believed that he would like to be so exposed, but he knows that the situation not only makes him lose his head; Lu gives her so much having it like this, but she also receives something she longed for, control; that they loved her madly, begged for her touch.

It goes so deep that they can touch where they join. She trembles, losing herself in his babbling, trying not to lose control.

The thrusts are short, and shallow. He goes very slow, waiting for his heat to build up to driving him crazy.

Polo doesn't see her take the controller out of her skirt pocket on the floor, he can hear when the buzzing starts, it makes him moan instantly. He appreciates his girlfriend's effort to keep up, while getting fucked too. Polo has mercy. Touch her lower abdomen and rub, feeling the shape.

Lu gives a stifled groan. He shuts her up with a wet, messy kiss, sucking, licking. From the outside it must surely look strange. They are so lost that they don't think much about the form.

God, she loves seeing him like this so much. They can compete for whoever enjoys being in this situation the most, they would tie.  
She gives him so much, he takes what she give him without complaining. Because he know that it is going to give him what he need. That she will take good care of him

Polo strokes her hair and holds her gaze. Lu holds her, and gives him a kiss on the forehead that makes him sigh.

Somehow they always end up like this, being so dumb for each other.

She holds her boyfriend's legs at head level, slightly lifting her waist off the floor, holding her up. He fucks him hard, without pause. If someone were on the first floor staircase, they would have no doubts about what was happening. They were crazy.

She realizes that he is coming because his moans are cut and deep.

Lu is in the same condition. He kisses her thighs and behind her knees, gently biting the thin skin.

If she were in a position to do it, would leave marks where she kisses, but the most Lu can do is scrape with her teeth and moan against his skin.

She cranks up the power, staying still to moan from her boyfriend. It is aware that when it moves it will come, and it does. Riding her orgasm, provoking hers. Polo throws his head back, arching his back, memorizing his girlfriend's moans as he comes.

Lu gets rid of what binds them, carefully pulling it out of him and Polo complains. She collapses on him, he won't complain. They're still on the floor and her back is upset, but they're both exhausted, and she doesn't want to move her. It looks very comfortable on your chest. Polo caresses her forehead and kisses her crown, editing one hand to disarm Guzmán's bed by removing its padding; Lu hums pleased when he covered them.

/ /

Their room was bigger, the bed was two-seater, they went up in it, and somehow the nine managed to accommodate themselves, but it was so uncomfortable that they gave up.

They threw pillows and padding on the floor. Omar complained slightly, claiming that they were going to have to do it again to sleep, until Ander whispered something in his ear, and threw the blankets that he was totally convinced of what he had whispered.

They honestly did not know the word dissimulation. Lu had a suspicion that hanging out a lot with his brother and his girlfriend were affecting him.

They had dined at a nice restaurant in town, and returned to cut the cake and toast in the cabins.

They had pulled out two papers to decide who was to take care of the cake. Rebeka and Cayetana had dated.

It was… original.

It read: "Happy Name's day", and in it a little brown haired doll carried a bloody sword, sitting on a throne that seemed to be sharp. It was really strange that the cupcake around it was covered in a violet and navy blue frosting, with little silver stars circling the edge.

She almost didn't notice whose contribution it was.

"So let go, how are your lives going? Achievements you want to scrub?" Guzmán asks, his legs crossed and his back against the bed. "Lu sure is going to be delighted" -declares, teasing with affection. Lu sticks her middle finger out, smiling and tossing her hair to the side, playing with it. Polo was driven crazy by that gesture. - "Award of merit, and honor, innumerable scholarships that I do not really need, and internships in multinational companies" "Second year" - I add, as if they did not know beforehand. God, she was a cocky and spoiled posh girl. He loved her so much.

Carla clapped with a wink and Lu blew her a kiss.

Ok-Guzmán spoke- what a way to depress all mortals Lucrecia. "Ander, why don't you tell us your academic merits so we feel better?" - I joke teasing him. The birthday boy grabbed the pillow that Guzmán had under him and hit him square in the face, laughing. The boy raised his hands in defeat, begging for forgiveness. Polo felt like he went back ten years to see them hitting pillows, jumping on Guzman's bed.  
“Well, well, everything beautiful; but there is no party without a good wine ”- declared Valerio, getting up from his place to bring an aged Malbec with him.  
Rebe jumped for joy, Guzmán a whistle.

"Or not, partner? I'm showing off, I'm even advertising you and everything ”-Carla laughed and agreed, approaching like the others to taste the wine. For his part, Lu makes a face when he sees it.

"I prefer white ..." Both Carla and Valerio put a hand to their chest as if such a statement had deeply hurt them. The Winemakers were so fanatical… Most boo, and Lu snorts. However, Polo jumps up, warning that he is coming back soon, he leaves the room with a smile.

Ander and Lu look at Guzmán for information, but he seems just as lost.

No one has to wonder any longer what is happening because Polo returns to the room with a bottle in his hand, golden in color, in worse condition than the one Valerio presented, with the label incomplete.

When Carla saw the name she let out a laugh that she vaguely concealed with a cough, no one noticed that she stretched out a hand in the direction of Valerio who passed her a bill under his breath.

Lucrecia was very proud of himself, for not having thrown in to kiss him at that precise moment. She is aware that she stared at him for seconds before reacting, but the surprise was understandable.

The others clearly noticed, the seconds that passed looking into each other's eyes.

Caye swallowed hard, Ander coughed. They were afraid that Carla and Guzmán would see what they did, and everything would get out of control. Ander looked desperately at his boyfriend for help. Omar seemed scared by so much pressure, suddenly his face lit up and he stood up and began to sing happy birthday.

His friends looked at him puzzled, but Ander accompanied him with palms, soon they all followed him.

Lu, who had not had time to thank Polo, placed a hand on his shoulder lovingly. -Thank you very much.

Subtlety was not the strong suit of either of them.

-People, uncorking right? -Rebe hurried, tapping anxiously with the palm of her hand the leg of her boyfriend.

/ /

Carla looked at her as if my head ached from all that concentrated idiocy. - "Lu, darling, did you really think I wasn't going to notice?"

They were both still in the boys' cabin. They all were, none had the strength to move, and to leave in search of greater comfort. Dawn through the window, and Lu was lying on her best friend with her head on her torso.

They should have stopped having at least four drinks before the last ones, but Ander's birthday was worth it, and everyone needed to disconnect.

She was not aware that it was not a good time to confess to her friend that she was dating her lifelong ex boyfriend, and that they had been together for two years; He doesn't think much about things with Tequila on top.

Carla stared at her for whole minutes without saying a word, an unreadable expression on her face. Only when Lucrecia began to hyperventilate did she take pity on her and let out a suppressed laugh.

-"Like when?"

Carla sighed. - "I don't know for sure, but I've had a suspicion for a year and a half. They weren't very close in Las Encinas, I thought at first, I didn't understand how they could be so close all of a sudden. I suspected they could be lying down but I wouldn't close, they were Very different. After thinking about it milliseconds I noticed that it was stupid. They were different because neither showed themselves as they were. They are both worryingly impulsive, easy to detonate, faithful. You are desperate for flattery, and Polo is a professional flatterer, looking to please with every breath he gives. They must fuck really well "-conced Carla untangling her hair.

Lu didn't try to hide her blush, and hit him on the shoulder in amusement.

\- "Besides, come on- said Carla- we will be rich but I don't see Guzmán giving Ander 1800 wines, forty thousand euros a bottle, because once two years ago he mentioned a damn time that it was the best white wine ... would be careful with opening it, would be a trouble if you unleash the black plague again "Lu rolled his eyes, the wine was a 1914 vintage, the plague ended centuries before; She wasn't going to comment on it, she hoped that Carla wouldn't take her out of her life, making those kinds of comments at that precise moment wouldn't be a smart move.

\- "You don't seem angry, why aren't you angry?"  
Carla looked at her fondly. - "Ugh, I was a lot, when I knew they were clearly dating. It drove me crazy that he hadn't told me, that you kept it from me. But you looked so guilty when we were together and we talked about the one who was leaving Honestly. Besides, I did my part waiting for you to tell me, without intervening and telling you that I knew. I don't regret it, it was fun to see them try to hide it, they are terrible actors "

You are probably right. The last few months they stopped putting all their desire to hide it. It was exhausting.

-And Guzmán?

Carla seems to think it over to slightly denying it. - "No, I don't think he knows. Guzmán is the last to find out the truth. He could have them kissing in front of him and he still wouldn't understand. But I don't think it bothers him. You broke up years ago."

She knows that it sure bothers him that he was the last to know, but she doesn't think that will be worse than that. From a scene where he is offended, and begins to number the times his friends hid things from him. Guzman was as intense as Carla, now that she thought about it.

\- "As it took you two years to tell me, I am the designated godmother, you cannot replace me. I'll let you know" Carla pointed a finger at her. Lu surrounded her in a hug. She really could breathe better now. I couldn't wait to tell everyone. I mention it to Carla, who snorted- "They know, or at least suspect."

Apparently they couldn't have been more obvious.

Well, at least that made things simpler. There was only one thing left to do before returning.

/ /

The boys greeted them while they put the suitcases in the trunk.

Lu and Polo were the first to leave, they would travel to Madrid to stay a few days with their mothers, and forced dinner with Lu's father.

she greeted Carla with a hug promising to go see her. Valerio approached and she surrounded him as well. Her brother made fun of her for being a spoiled child, who spent her vacations visiting her parents. Lu knew it hurt not to have the same relationship with his father. Lu struggled to unite them but it seemed impossible at the moment.

Guzmán had gone in search of his wallet. He had ordered a taxi to the airport. When Lu saw him come she shared a look with Carla.

Polo jumped when she grabbed his shirt collar tightly, wrinkling it, and brought his lips together. After recovering from the surprise he opened his mouth letting her enter, she kissed him enthusiastically, hungry, demonstrating a point. She was wearing snickers, had to stand up to do it. Polo noticed and lifted her by the waist, humming into her mouth as his girlfriend wrapped her legs around him.

The boys cheered, and Lu heard Rebeka whistle.

They were slow to separate. When they did, Guzmán looked at them confused.

"Did you start playing without me?" He complained. -My taxi is coming.

It was impossible. Everyone laughed at his statement. The boy seemed very lost.

\- "Don't worry" - Ander calmed him down. "Don't miss the taxi, I'll explain it to you by message in a little while, graphics included"

Guzmán tilted his head, but hummed convinced.

Things start to be better, Lu feel it, whit Polo on her side


End file.
